A Whisper in the Wind
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Korra meets Aang for the first time and realizes she's not as alone as she thinks. Post Episode 4. Oneshot.


**A Whisper in the Wind**

**By Serena  
**

**Summary: **_Korra meets Aang for the first time and realizes she's not as alone as she thinks. Oneshot._

**A/N:** _Been wanting to write an LOK fanfic for a while. After this last episode... finally did it!_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**NOTE: _I have several Korra/Makorra artworks on my Deviantart and Tumblr, if you'd like to check them out. :)_**

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my** Deviantart** page._

* * *

The training room is perfectly quiet for once. She sits, her eyes closed, hands on her knees, head slightly inclined, her breathing steady. It's early in the morning - so early that no one else is awake.

It's the only time she has to herself anymore. And here, in this gym, is the only place that gives her comfort and solace. It's warm. It smells of sweat, dirt, hard work, and laughter. It smells of friendship.

It smells of companionship. Something she hasn't allowed herself to have much as of late. She's skipped practice, she's cut herself off from the boys, and she doesn't even feel comfortable in her own skin. She wants to run away from herself. She hates that she's so afraid. She hates that she can't be as strong an Avatar as Aang.

She wonders if Aang ever felt this alone.

_Breathe. In, out... in, out... in... out..._

For one moment, everything is silent.

Then, shapes form in her darkened vision. Muddled shapes, twisting, swirling - she sees fire... earth... water... and air - She doesn't know what's happening, but she can't control it - Something sucks her in abruptly -

Her eyes fly open, and she sucks in a sharp breath.

It's so bright. And warm. And quiet. But she's not in the gym anymore. She's on a rocky terrain... high in the air. Startled, she rises to her feet and looks around. Empty training grounds. An empty temple.

It's so... _lonely_.

"Hello, Korra," says a warm, low voice.

Korra turns around. Her eyes widen. "Aang?"

The previous Avatar walks up to her. He looks the same as in her last vision. Only this time... he's clearer. And he's gently smiling at her. The breeze pulls at his cloak and through her hair. An odd sensation crosses over her. A feeling as though... she's safe.

She hasn't felt like this in a long time.

"It's good to finally meet you in person," says Aang, smiling down at her. "But I've been watching you since you were born. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now. I hope you don't mind. This might be a little strange for you."

"Spiritual things have never been my strong side," she admits, ashamed. "But... it's an honor to meet you, Avatar." She bows shortly.

Aang places a warm hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Let's walk for a bit."

They walk along the rocks, looking out into the endless sky. Korra can't help but feel sadness radiating off the former Avatar. He's right, this is a little strange. Meeting him, being here, realizing this is her first walk with her former life.

"What is this place?" she asks finally.

His smile fades. "It was my home. A long time ago."

She knows the story. He was the last airbender. "And I thought I was alone," she murmurs. "Aang, I'm so sorry."

He squeezes her shoulder. "Thank you. But I didn't come here to talk about me. I came here for you, Korra. I know you're afraid." She looks down, ashamed. "But listen to me. It's okay to be afraid. And it's okay to feel what you're feeling. Believe me, I went through fear. I went through loneliness. But it _will pass._ You're strong, Korra, stronger than you think you are. This is just the first step for you."

"But... I don't know what to do," Korra says, looking away.

"Korra." He faces her. "You think you're alone. But you're not. Trust me." He smiles again, but she still sees sadness in his eyes. "Trust your friends," he continues. "Trust my son. You have many people that care about you, that love you. But you have to open up to them. Trust them."

"I don't... I don't know how. I'm not good at this."

"I know you're frightened," he says quietly. "But not everyone wants to hurt you. If I didn't have my friends... If I didn't have Katara... I would have been lost."

Korra looks up at him. "But how did you overcome your fear? What if... what if I can't defeat Amon? What if ... I lose people somehow? What if I don't know how to open up?" She has too many questions.

"You're already on your way. Trust yourself, and trust the people around you. Your teammates. They care about you. My son cares about you. You can do this, Korra. I have complete faith in you. You will make a great Avatar. You already are."

A pause, then he turns away and stares out into the sky.

"Do you miss them?" she asks quietly.

He doesn't speak for a long time. "Yes, I miss them," he murmurs. "I miss _her._"

"Katara?" she hesitantly asks.

He nods slowly. "It's been so many years I've been without her. Too long." His voice is distant, and her heart aches for him. But then, he glances back with a warm smile. "But I see so much her in you, Korra. You have that same passionate spirit." And again, he comes up to her. "I can't tell you how proud I am of you."

"I... don't know what to say. Thank you," she says humbled.

His smile calms her anxious heart. "Before I go... know that you are not alone. Even if it's just a whisper in the wind... You're _never _alone."

It's pure instinct. Korra lunges forward and hugs him tightly. His arms come around her, one on her back, the other on the back of her head. She hasn't ever felt this safe before, not since Tenzin was there for her.

"One more thing," Aang says softly. "Could you tell them for me? Tell them... I miss them."

Korra nods into his cloak. "I'll tell them," she promises. "I'll tell them, Aang."

"Thank you. And Korra..." Aang presses a kiss to her forehead. "I will _always_ be there with you. Don't forget that."

And he begins to fade from her sight.

"No, Aang, wait! Come back!" she panics, reaches out for him. "Aang!" Tears stream down her face. "I'll tell them," she promises, her voice choked with tears. "I'll tell them, Aang! I _promise_! _Aang!_" And her vision swirls away into darkness.

"Korra! _Korra! KORRA!_"

Someone's shouting at her. More than one someone. Something's shaking - it's her. Firm hands grasp her arms, but she's so dizzy. There's a cracking noise, and she blinks rapidly, gasping.

"Korra!" Mako and Bolin are crouched in front of her; the firebender's hands grip her arms tightly. Their faces are horrified, overwhelmingly anxious. When she looks at them, she realizes that tears are pouring down her face.

"Korra! What happened?" demands Mako roughly. "Are you all right? Talk to me!" His hands cup her face, forcing her to look right at him. "C'mon, Korra, stay with me!"

"Aang..." Korra chokes back sobs, then can't hold them back any longer. She bursts into tears and puts her head in her hands. "Oh, Aang... I'm so sorry..."

"Aang?" Bolin's hand presses on her shoulder. "Korra, what are you talking about? Your eyes, they were... they were white and glowing and -" He trails off. "Korra, what's going on?"

"He misses them," she sobs. "He misses them so much. I can't... I can't..." And she slumps forward, completely exhausted. Mako catches her fall, wraps his arms around her tightly as she cries. Bolin hugs her from behind. She knows that both brothers are terrified, have no idea what to do. But they're here. And that's all that matters.

"It's okay," soothes Mako. "It's all right. We're here. You're okay."

"I've never felt like this before. I don't... I don't want to be alone." Normally she would never say this, but right now, she doesn't care.

"You're not alone," Mako promises. "You're not. We're here."

"We'll _always _be here for you," Bolin firmly adds.

She's curled into the boys, still crying. But she knows now. Mako and Bolin are her teammates, her friends. She loves them, and she knows that they care for her. She has Tenzin. She's always had Naga. And now Aang.

She's not alone.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_- Serena  
_


End file.
